1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to procedure file generating systems, and particularly to a system for generating standard operating procedure (SOP) files.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of industries, an industry product comprises more and more workpieces that are manufactured in relatively complicated machining procedures with various machining equipment. For the purpose of simplifying the machining procedures, a standard operating procedure (SOP) file is applied to control the manufacturing of the product. Typically, an SOP file is compiled according to the experience of operators. However, when complex products with various workpieces are manufactured, generating an SOP file depending on the experience of operators costs too much time.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.